User talk:Paul van Gent
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Maria page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Paul730 (Talk) 12:51, October 16, 2010 Hi! I am sorry about my linking mistake, your information helped a lot, thank you very much! Thank you for the extra tip! As you can tell i am just getting the hang of editing! -FaithBuffyTaraAnyaGlory 14:07 July 27th 2012 Thank you for your Dagney Kerr edit but i was wondering how you made that little table in the right. Can you please talk me through how to do it? -FaithBuffyTaraAnyaGlory 30 July, 2012, 21:33 Thank you very much for the message you left me, it has helped me a lot. --FaithBuffyTaraAnyaGlory 31 July, 2012, 12:07 Past tense? I apologize XD. Next time I'll make sure to put everything I do in past tense :) Romance Girl (talk) 01:03, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Romance Girl Real-World Is there any template used for articles that are written from the real-world perspective, instead of in-universe imformation? I think it would be good for separating actors and characters or fan-used terms and terms used on the show. OwnerMan (talk) 23:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Good point. I suppose that instead of a template pages could be divided by categories. Like say episodes, comics and actors could be put under "real-world" while individuals, organisations or concepts go under "in-universe".--OwnerMan (talk) 09:17, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think there is one yet, but it might be good to create one. Do you know how to, or should I? I think maybe an infobox at the top of an OOU page would be enough, right? The one problem is of course, what do you do with TV episodes and comic issues? Technically the item itself is OOU, but most of the information on the page is IU. --Paul van Gent (talk) 07:32, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Paul No, Angel Investigations is definitly ending .It was symbolized by many elements:Angel's redemption, Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart, The Powers that Be...until Twilight. Angel & Faith is completely an another time:a duo partners, not a group, localised in London for to ressurect Giles . Importants elements: many links with Giles' friends, family, ennemys and watchers'council. One suggestion: new categorys for Angel & Faith like Angel & Faith alliees, angel & Faith clients, Angel & Faith ennemys RE: I'll gladly put my input. I always love to be as useful to this wiki as possible and you're welcome :D! Romance Girl (talk) 02:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Romance Girl Comic book pages Please, instead of fullpage scans its better to use single panels. We risk a lawsuit with full pages.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :I only ever add promotional preview pages which have been released by Dark Horse (on their own website or websites of comic reviewers), never any home-made or fan-made scans. Please let me know if I should continue or if you'd rather I remove those. --Paul van Gent (talk) 17:46, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Articles tense Synopsis and informations in REAL WORLD ARTICLES should be written in present tense. Past tense is only for the in universe articles.Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the clarification, will do! --Paul van Gent (talk) 17:46, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Disambiguations Please note that if you're going to create disambiguation pages, then it is far smarter to see what links to a location before arbitrarily creating a disambiguation page there. Your choice of "Buffy" was very poor for such a disambiguation page, as there are over 400 links to that page (which was a redirect to Buffy Summers). -- sulfur (talk) 03:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi Sulfur, you are right. Buffy (disambiguation) is a much better choice! --Paul van Gent (talk) 08:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Book template I've done a quick conversion of all of the "Buffybooks" and "Angelbooks" templates over to the "Book" template, but most of the information still needs to be filled in at this point. Finally, I've filled in all of the dates on the Angel novels page, and put the ISBNs into comments in the articles wherever I could. I also made a couple of small format changes to the base template that you should be aware of: * Moved "series" section to the bottom. Specific book info is more important (ie author, date, etc) * "next" and "previous" do not need to be wrapped in a link. They automatically link now. * On the same note, "series" does not need to be linked. Having said that, I can be easily convinced to change that back. * Finally, there is a "type" variable. This allows us to mark "Buffy Book" or "Angel Book". To use it, simply use "Buffy" or "Angel". Good luck with the rest of the novel upgrades! -- sulfur (talk) 16:45, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Madrid Slayer About the Madrid slayer, all dialogue between The Master and luke is about them find the new slayer (Buffy) and then remember the last time they meeting a slayer, maybe the transcript wrong when write the pronom "he" or he can be another person in madrid, but there maybe had a slayer too. In my country the legend and the dubbing, when transmitted to television, both were translated as ELA. (She in Portuguese) Sorry if for more this fault too. Look the all dialogue: Luke: (to Jesse) Move! They reach the lair, which is actually what remains of a church, and Luke forces Jesse down the slope to the floor below. The Master approaches. Master: Is this for me? Luke: An offering, Master. Darla: He's a good one! His blood is pure! Master: (draws the obvious conclusion) You've tasted it. Darla looks down in shame. Master: I'm your... faithful dog. You bring me scraps. Darla: I, I didn't mean it-- Master: I have waited. For three score years I have waited. While you come and go I am stuck here, here in this house of... (with extreme contempt) worship! My ascension is almost at hand. Pray that when it comes... (takes Darla by the neck) I'm in a better mood. Darla: Master, forgive me! We had more offerings, but there was trouble. A girl! Luke: And there was a girl. She fought well and she knew of our breed. It is possible that she may be... Master: A Slayer! Have you any proof? Luke: Only that she fought me, and yet lives. Master: Hmm, very nearly proof enough. I can't remember the last time that happened. Luke: 1843. Madrid. He caught me sleeping. Master: She mustn't be allowed to interfere with the Harvest! Luke: I would never let that happen! Master: Don't worry about it. :Hi Borghi1811, Luke says "He caught me sleeping". He is only used for men, so this person was not a Slayer. ―Paul van Gent (talk 10:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Questions about the comics section Hi! I have the impression you are the one who's responsible for the comics section, so I hope it's okay if I ask further questions here :). If not, just say so! I just want to make sure my work here is according to the guidelines of this wiki (which really should be available in a compressed format somewhere...), so that if I try to correct inconsistencies, I really change them they way it's meant to be. As there are still quite a lot of entries with different approaches to certain things, it's still a bit confusing sometimes. This time my question is about the "Continuity" chapter on every comic page, especially the part saying "The story was set after ..., but before ...". I try to deduce the way to deal with this from season nine, but its not so clear there either, so I ask you directly: What is the proper way to do this? Should issues relay to other issues or rather to story arcs? What about other series inside the same meta-series? Should they always be considered or only when the stories are directly related? And I take it collections shouldn't have this chapter at all, because of the sometimes occuring possibility of containing stories spread over a larger period of time, right? And one minor thing, just out of curiosity: Why were the individual templates for Buffy and Angel replaced by the general comics templates? It's not that I have a problem with that, I just liked the different colours for the different series, while the new one is rather... dull ;). Thanks in advance for your advice (and those you already gave me)! WikiaFrogo (talk) 15:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Willow Wonderland issue 4 letters page I was rereading Willow Wonderland just now and saw a familiar name at the top of the letters page in issue #4. I'm curious: was that letter written by you, and, if so, would you be willing to allow that fact to be part of the trivia section for that comic's page here?--OzzMan (talk) 04:57, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yup that was mine. Go right ahead! --―Paul van Gent (talk 19:41, February 6, 2014 (UTC)